<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>finest bride by RUIANY</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576076">finest bride</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RUIANY/pseuds/RUIANY'>RUIANY</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dracula (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:22:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RUIANY/pseuds/RUIANY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If Dracula keep his bride Jonathan, because the reproduce is done and Jonathan got pregnant.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dracula &amp; Jonathan Harker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jonathan suddenly woke up from a coma. His eyes still seemed to reflect the scene of the black-haired woman in a beige nightdress showing her chest suddenly showing her fangs and leaping towards him. The sound of tinnitus made him think  To bend down and cover his ears with his hands to ease, but his hands seem to have not listened to his commands.  His fingers were worn out day after day when he opened the door lock of the wooden peg in the manor in the maze, his nails were close to bend because they were not trimmed and maintained, and the fingers were filled with blood stains.<br/>

Pain is the only thing he can clearly perceive. He perceives that he is confined in a small space. He cannot raise his body to stand. With his forehead on top of the container, he can slightly squint from the corner of his eyes.  There was a faint sunlight shining in behind his head, and he madly wanted to get closer to the sunlight, kicking and trying to move.<br/>

But there was one thing that puzzled him.<br/>
Why am I here?  In the end what happened?  Who is that woman?<br/>

The space of the container is not small, enough for people to turn around. One end is black, and the other end is connected to a glass container. The light should have hit Jonathan’s feet smoothly, but something blocked it, leaving a black shadow on the beam.  contour.  Jonathan carefully turned himself around, staring at the shadow carefully.  His brain has become a mess, but the human nature of seeking advantages and avoiding disadvantages and survival has made him instinctively full of fear of unknown dark objects. Humans have kept the fire for the light thousands of years ago.  It illuminates the night and frightens the beasts.<br/>

But the sound of the baby crying softly came from the other end, accompanied by the clatter of climbing in the iron box.  Yes, a baby.  Jonathan's vague memory gave him guidance. Yesterday, Earl Dracula asked him to write three letters, and there seemed to be a baby in a cloth bag that Earl was carrying!<br/>

Jonathan's heart was relieved, yes, nothing is more harmless than a baby, and nothing in a difficult situation is more reassuring than similar.  He tried his hands and feet and crawled to the front, but his wet palms that seemed to be stained with viscous liquid made it difficult for him to stabilize his center of gravity, and his body was abnormally unwilling, and his neck seemed to be bleeding, and the pain was difficult to wake up.  His brain, excessive blood loss made his head sink.<br/>

He moved forward tremblingly, and the beam of light in front of him swayed as the baby crawled, shining on Jonathan's face.  The click, click, reminded Jonathan of his own way. The train he took when he left England was the same. It was click, but it was accompanied by a loud roar.<br/>

Jonathan moved his face forward, and a beam of light happened to shine between him and the baby. He could see that the baby's already purplish-red skin, the flesh of the whole body was opened, the lips were chapped, and the saliva overflowed with crying.  Touching, the baby rushed forward, Jonathan only felt the darkness in front of his eyes, his body was weakened again, and his will moved away again.  However, the survival instinct was not suppressed, and Jonathan's body began to squirm and retreat. In view of his soft limbs, his head knocked loudly on the side of the iron box.<br/>

He felt a black shadow as cold as a corpse creeping on his chest, and his fingers softly pinched the black shadow, leaving fingerprints on it.  But then with a bang, the iron box exit behind his back was opened, Jonathan turned his head helplessly, his trembling teeth licked tightly on Dracula’s hand, unconsciously sucking away a few semi-solid blood, and then  He was raised and fell to the ground like a snake and fell into a coma.</p><p> </p><p>     With a gloomy look, Dracula tore off the baby he used to feed the three brides that was hung on Jonathan's chest, and fell into the box to close the door.  He lost his desire to study this undead (undead) baby who was transformed by sucking blood and without any autonomous consciousness.<br/>

Blood ran down from several blood holes in Jonathan's neck-he was not only bitten by a vampire, and then executed the bride who ran out with a wooden thorn.<br/>

He planned to abandon Jonathan, even though he cherishes Jonathan’s pleasant conversations with him in the library about books and British anecdotes. He really likes the blood of this human and his weak and strong soul that is easily frightened, but he day and night  The act of running endlessly in the manor trying to leave has annoyed Dracula. The lawyer has caused him enough trouble, and Jonathan's face is pale and haggard, and his body is incredibly white, except for being imprisoned in the manor.  In addition to the lack of sunlight, excessive blood loss has seriously affected his life. His cheeks showed an unhealthy flush, which is undoubtedly a sign of death, and there is not much blood available for consumption.<br/>

He put his hand on Jonathan's bloody neck and sucked in the mouth. They were still sweet, like the blood of a girl, or even worse.  Following the blood, Dracula can read the memories of Jonathan, Jonathan’s fiancé Mina, the law firm that Jonathan is about to join... But, what’s wrong!  Jonathan's blood reveals an unprecedented fragrance, that is, that is, that is, that is, that is, that is, that is, the genetic change of the physical instinct that breeds life, that is the subtle scent change that humans cannot detect, but this can't hide Dracula.<br/>

He looked down at his blood-coagulated knuckles, pulled Jonathan's upper body into his arms, and put his cold fingers on Jonathan's tender belly, which was still wearing warmth.  The vampire baby in the iron box is still crying, but Dracula's mind is firmly occupied by the word Reproduce.<br/>

Human beings’ instinct to avoid death in fear is to tame. Stockholm syndrome is the cause of population attack and slaughter. In order to survive, Jonathan will be perplexed before death in the dark to see this baby clearly. The heart he once acquired from the baby  Ironing and fear occupied all his brains, until the moment Dracula was dragged out of the box, he sucked Dracula’s blood, and his body was quietly during the night when Dracula was drawing blood.  The changes, and these non-human, human genes in the blood have the same role as nature, protecting themselves in an unprecedented way-creating a baby, a baby connected with Dracula’s blood.<br/>

Reproduce, this is reproduction in another sense. No more brides are needed. Jonathan became a bride under the instinct of survival. He will be born as part of the reproduction of Earl Dracula, his most beautiful bride.</p><p> </p><p>     Jonathan gradually grabbed his sanity from the darkness.<br/>
go away!  I want to leave!  Mina is still waiting for me!  I want to leave!  What the hell is this place!<br/>

But Jonathan's eyes have been overloaded and he needs a lot of rest.  He tried his best to make his fingers move, and he knew he was lying in a person's arms.<br/>

Hope is alive.  But there is anyone living in this manor besides himself.  With his own touch, Jonathan can perceive that his hand is resting on a soft but stiff fabric, which is not cheap.  Jonathan had guessed the identity of that person-Count Dracula.<br/>

"Count Dracula, stop all this and kill me!" Jonathan leaned to one side, leaning on one of Dracula’s arms, trying to raise his head, making himself almost half blind.  The blind eyes looked directly at Dracula's face.<br/>

"No, my dear Jonny, go to sleep, just go to sleep, nothing will happen, everything will be perfect." Jonathan could hear the deep magnetic voice in his ears, he could feel it  He was picked up from the ground by Count Dracula. He kicked something in his leg, maybe it was a corpse, but he had no energy to think.<br/>

He could perceive that he had been taken out of the room, Count Dracula was rushing up the steps, his head pressed against Dracula's body.  There is no heartbeat, only silence.  Jonathan pleaded weakly: "Please, let me go, I won't talk about it with anyone."<br/>

But before he sank into darkness once, only Dracula responded calmly and briefly: "Go to sleep, my finest bride."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jonathan awoke from the darkness, and the long slumber eased his physical discomfort, but he still felt very tired.  With his touch, he guessed that he should sleep on a soft bed covered with a heavy silk quilt. He hadn't rested like this for a long time, and of course he didn't lie on such a comfortable big bed.  Is this heaven?  Is everything finally over?  Jonathan thought.  But what I can see is only a dark cabinet and a desk with barely recognizable outlines. Heaven shouldn't be so dark, it should be bright and hot, just like the sun.</p><p>  "Jonny?" Jonathan was lifted up, a soft velvet pillow was cushioned behind him.  A dark figure stood in front of his bed and opened the heavy curtain of the French window beside him. It was Count Dracula.</p><p>  A gorgeous dress, a scarlet robe, a full forehead, a clean shaved beard, and a very pale face. But the white hair of Jonathan when he first saw him has turned black and greasy, and he is nothing like them.  The old earl when he first saw him, hated the sun and always kept the sun out of the thick curtain.  On the contrary, he changed his indifference and looked a little radiant. With indigo eyes flowing, he was standing in the sun, looking up and down at Jonathan.  "My bride, I think you need some nutrition, because my negligence caused you to lose too much blood."</p><p>   Dracula quickly walked to a dressing cabinet placed next to the window (although there is no rouge powder on it, but the unique carved inlay craftsmanship allows it to still have color remains a hundred years later), and take it away  The small bed table with a silver dinner plate and a glass of milk on top, and the simple wooden legs of the small table on both sides of Jonathan's legs.</p><p>     "Due to your weak body, I only prepared some food that is convenient for you to eat." Dracula opened the plate and Jonathan saw that there was a fruit muffin drenched in honey with some grapes and dried figs next to it, of course.  There is also a cup of milk with hollow straw.  For a moment, Jonathan thought, maybe those horrible ones are over, but he quickly forced himself to wake up.</p><p>     Jonathan did not intend to disobey Dracula, he really needed these foods.  He quickly ran out of this breakfast (although it was already afternoon according to the brightness of the sun), and the honey mixed with milk made him feel more comfortable.  As an Englishman, nothing captures people's hearts more than sweets.  He is not sure about the purpose of Count Dracula, Dracula is not a good kind, but before Dracula expresses his intentions, he does not intend to act recklessly.  He wants to leave this manor. In this snowy season, even the coachman is unwilling to send himself to the door of the manor. If he wants to escape, he needs to walk at least 2 miles in this bad weather. He needs  Make your body strong.</p><p>    Jonathan watched Dracula take his bed table and dinner plate away from the room.  He always has a little sober time alone.  He quickly checked his body. Several wounds on his neck and hands had been cleaned up. When he turned his head, those terrible marks would be painful due to blood vessel compression.  He judged that the earl must have brought him back to the room and changed his clothes to treat the wound, because he was now wearing a slightly ill-fitting ladies nightdress with his chest exposed.</p><p>   "Do you want to lie down in the sun for a while?" The earl quickly returned to the room with a hardcover book, and then sat down on the chair by Jonathan's bed, just exposed to the sun, but he looked calm and composed  .  Okay, another rumor!  Nowadays, vampires have not only been researched and found that they are not afraid of the cross but also the sun!  Jonathan scolded in his own heart</p><p>   "Let me read a paragraph to you." The count didn't seem to care about Jonathan's silence. He took off his cloak and put it on the back of the chair. Then he sat firmly on the chair and began to recite the verses from the book by the sunlight.  .</p><p>   Look, when the sun shining all things from the east<br/> Raised his fiery head, the eyes of the Nether<br/> They all expressed their admiration for his rising scene,</p><p>   Look forward to his holy arrival;</p><p>  Then he ascended to the extreme peak of the sky,</p><p>  Like a man full of energy, majestic and heroic,<br/> Wanmin’s eyes still worshiped him for his grandeur,<br/> Following his galloping Jinjia closely.</p><p>  But when he, dragging the wheel of dust like an old man,</p><p>  From the top tremblingly out of the day,<br/> Everyone's eyes fell from his footprints<br/> Remove their original submissive gaze.<br/> In the same way, your glorious day fades away,<br/> You will die quietly, if there is no heir.</p><p>  The sun shines on his black hair, making him no longer look too white and adding a touch of life.  Count Dracula quietly dragged on the ending sound of "Heir", letting the entire recitation end in a long tone.</p><p>  Is it because of sucking my blood?  Jonathan thought, his English grammar has improved. In fact, after many days of study, no Englishman can tell what foreign accent he has. Now he is like any jazz who mixes at dinner in London all day.  What's more, he often consults British railway guides in his study, and he now knows all about Britain.</p><p>   "I want to clean it up." Jonathan pointed to his chin and signaled that he wanted to clean up the stubble. He did not appreciate the beauty of Dracula's death, considering that once Dracula arrived in the UK, there would be countless  The dead were drained of blood.</p><p> </p><p>     Jonathan was still lying on the bed. Dracula was sitting on the bed with a razor, raising his chin to signal him not to move.  He touched Jonathan's chin with his left hand, raised his face, and the sharp razor wandered and turned on Jonathan's face. His life could be easily taken away as long as the blade was moved down a few minutes.  Jonathan's heart was beating, but there was a crazy idea in his mind.</p><p>  Go to his departure!  Can I escape!  So be it, death will be the perfect ending of life.  Jonathan suddenly exerted his force and greeted his throat toward the knife. The blade pierced the skin and brought a slight tingling sensation, but there was no blood pouring out like Jonathan imagined.  Because he was pressed tightly on the mattress by the earl, the razor did cut the skin, but only slightly, a few drops of blood flowed out.</p><p>   Dracula did not go crazy from seeing the blood as Jonathan imagined. He calmly took out a handkerchief from the inner pocket of his suit and wiped the blood off Jonathan's throat, and put the razor back into his pocket.  Jonathan held his breath, wondering how he would be treated next.</p><p>    "Be careful, don't cut yourself. Take a break." Dracula wiped his red lips and surrounded him with the quilt again.</p><p>    There was a loud noise outside the window, and Dracula left the room.  Jonathan raised his arm and looked out the window. A dozen strong men were staying in the atrium with weeds, carrying large coffin-shaped wooden boxes stacked on the ground.</p><p>    Jonathan's heart was immediately born in the vibrant atrium, but after careful observation, they found that in addition to carrying wooden boxes, they also carried some tall cabinets.</p><p>   A bold idea appeared in his mind, maybe, we are going to England.  Jonathan lay back on the bed, his heart filled with such happy thoughts. He was so happy. He remembered that he was leaving here and returning to England, but he could not remember what he was going back to do.  Is someone waiting for him?  Or does he have a large and warm family in the UK?  The pleasant thoughts quickly made him fall asleep comfortably.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the ship, the young sailor John Hack crouched and dragged a large roll of soot-stained rope from the captain’s cabin to the deck. He panted, but his eyes were fixed on a newly married young woman on the deck.  .</p><p>    In the morning, the sun was shining on the sea, sprinkled on the rolling waves, reflecting dazzling golden light.  The rest of the light fell gently on the young woman’s eyelashes that did not cover the black veil. The short, shoulder-length black hair was decorated with a beautiful round arched enamel crown. She was wearing a gray-blue tailored suit.  In a small off-shoulder dress, the shoulders of the short sleeves are covered with lace tulle, her white arms are caged, and her hands are covered with black velvet gloves.  In the deep winter and early spring, even with the warm sunshine, the sea breeze is still lingering, so she wore a fur cloak as short as her waist.  There is a distinct bulge in her belly, which is very deformed on her slender waist.</p><p>    It's so beautiful!  John murmured in his heart, she looked like a pure virgin, but unfortunately she married an earl who looked several times his age, perhaps for money.  There is nothing that money can’t do. Even a beautiful lady will be forced to help a bankrupt family to marry a plump gentleman with an annuity of several hundred pounds, even if the earl with a young wife looks like  Not too old, or even handsome, still does not prevent John from lingering on the countess's waist and chest covering the cloak, what a beautiful bitch!  She didn't even wear a corset.  You know the bitches of good people never forget this.</p><p>    But soon his gaze was interrupted by a well-dressed gentleman. It was Count Dracula, the legal husband of this little bitch. In the bar on the ship, the count did not shy away from talking about his early morning.  The deceased wife was newly married to his young wife this winter (about one month ago).  But looking at his little wife’s pregnant belly under the cloak, John is sure that the earl put her in bed before getting married, and maybe she held her pregnant belly on the earl’s penis on her wedding night.  I'm crying.</p><p>   But the young woman never stayed outside. She would only lean on the railing and look at the country she was going to on the deck every day when the sun was warm in the morning, and within half an hour, she would be picked up by her husband back to the cabin.  John retracted his gaze, cursing and thinking, after he finished the process, he must go ashore to find a good brothel.</p><p> </p><p>     "Jonny, my beautiful bride." Before he took Jonathan back to the cabin, Dracula couldn't help but press him on the cabin door to kiss, his tears dripping from his eyes, breathing between the kisses.  Begging Dracula to close the door.  Immediately after the cloak he had just been put on by Dracula on the deck, he was torn off, a cold hand reached into the lace neckline of his dress, and the nipple scraped with his nails pressed his shoulders and forced  He raised his head and chest to look at the person in front of him.</p><p>   But the real torture has not yet begun. Dracula’s other hand groped up his lace stockings from the bottom of the skirt without any real obstacles. He has since been brought back from the bride’s cell.  He was never allowed to wear underpants again.  The soft veiled petticoat could not stop Dracula's invasion. Soon Dracula groped for the roots of his legs, found his way between his trembling legs, and extended the slender knuckles into the acupuncture.  It's not difficult inside. He has been fucked well in the past few months. His acupuncture points are pink with seductiveness. As soon as he reaches in, he squeezes out hot and humid viscous body fluids, all of which fall on his white petticoat.</p><p>     "Slow, slow." Dracula watched his little wife lying on her back on the velvet pillow. The veil had fallen off in the struggle, and her tears were falling, like a prostitute who had just sold her first night.  Innocent and coquettish appeared on his face at the same time. The calmness and the indifference and nobility that had been maintained on the deck just now were completely broken. He cried and stopped, but he did not contain his hoarse moan.  sound.  What a good bitch, Dracula thought, but fortunately he is now lying in his arms obediently instead of spreading his floppy thighs in a dirty little bar in England to seduce travelers passing by.</p><p>     Dracula did not slow down at all, and inserted two and three fingers in.  The inside was abnormally hot and humid. Dracula pointed his fingers to the inner leg muscles, while bending the knuckles, turning in Jonathan's body, a large amount of liquid was squeezed from the inner wall, causing his little wife to shake even more.  Instead of troublesome expansion, he unfastened his belt directly, lubricated his little wife's liquid on his penis a few times, and inserted it into his body.</p><p>   Dracula pressed Jonathan's shoulder down and pinned him to his penis.  There is still a huge gap between expansion and real work. Jonathan was only able to swallow Dracula’s glans. After a few big fucks, he was swallowed abruptly by the entire penis. He was lusted and quickly expanded.  Dominated by the pain of opening the inner wall, the black hair is tightly glued to the side of the face, and the sweat sticks the dress to the body, showing his slender curve and deformed belly.  He bent his body, put his arm around his belly, and grabbed the other hand in the air, like a ship swaying in a huge wave eager to grab an anchor.</p><p>     Dracula pulled his little wife up and leaned on his chest, so that he would not continue to lose strength in this long sex, but this allowed his penis to penetrate deeper, and his little wife was continuously  Dingnao grabbed her husband's shoulders weakly, tears falling from his pale but flushed cheeks with alluring desire, and the bleeding lips that had been bitten in order to suppress the screams looked even brighter.  Dracula kissed his little wife's red lips and sucked in his mouth, looking for the slight smell of blood.  Jonathan lay in his arms obediently, his cheeks flushed when he pulled out his genitals, crying and screaming when he was pushed in forcefully: "Stop, please, slow, slow, shameless."  But his hole was tightly wrapped around Dracula's penis, and the overflowing liquid was retained when Dracula pulled it out, and then it was quickly thrusted into foam.  The slender and white thighs were forced to open, and wrapped around the earl's waist as they fucked.  The corners of Jonathan's crying eyes were a little red, until under the control of the orgasm, he could hardly shed tears. He could only pretend to be like a prostitute who was soliciting business after being fucked comfortable.</p><p>     Jonathan seemed to be reminded to suddenly realize that his deformed gestation was bulging in less than three months. The fetus grew rapidly like a balloon, absorbing the nutrients from his body. He could hardly stand alone for half an hour.  Regardless of leaving.  But why are you leaving?  After thinking about it, he couldn’t find a reason. He was like that. Like Dracula said, he should be a qualified husband’s bitch, open his legs to welcome him, and beg him not to leave behind and look for another person during his pregnancy.  A slender bride.  He is now like a qualified mother, trying to support his belly with his hands, and begged Dracula in a low voice: "Be gentle, please, sir, be careful of the child, don't make it deeper, too deep.  "His legs were flushed by the fuck, sitting on Dracula, through the vanity mirror placed across the bed, he could see clearly that he was soft and barely naked in the mirror and that he was neatly dressed and looked like he could attend the banquet.  Gula lowered his head even more ashamed.  Liquid was gushing out of the acupuncture point. He didn't know that he had climaxed several times from the back. The thick penis blocked the lewd water outlet, almost pulled out the whole one and pushed it in again. Jonathan didn't know why this happened.</p><p>     He still didn't clearly remember that he seemed to be a lawyer, and he didn't come to Dracula to do this.  But two months of training and crazy sex made him obedient to every command of Count Dracula.  He whimpered, thinking about his past, his mind was in a mess.  Dracula pressed him to kneel on the bed and fucked him more vigorously from behind. He blurted out and screamed uncontrollably when the fuck was deep. He wanted to run forward, and the hot hard penis came from his body.  After slipping out, he almost buried his head in a pile of pillows weakly.  But quickly, Dracula held down his straight buttocks and pulled back to reality, and the penis was fucked deeper. He bit his lip to prevent too much screaming. His husband liked these, but too much would let him  People are bored.  In the end, he was shot out in a pile of pillows and he had an orgasm.  His husband finally shot the semen into his body.</p><p>    Dracula turned his little bride over so that he would not suffocate himself in a pile of pillows.  The earl rearranged his clothes and fastened his belt.  Watching Jonathan, who is wearing a white petticoat and sweat sticking lace to his body, reveals an erotic flesh color, and is unable to allow the white semen from his cunt to wet his white nun's socks, he has not been relieved from the intense sex  , Breathing vigorously, his chest up and down, his hands holy on the belly like the Virgin, just like Maria with the Son.</p><p>   Dracula pressed a kiss on the face of the little bride, walked out of the hatch, and prepared to ask the crew for some hot water to clean him up so as not to catch a cold.</p><p> </p><p>     The earl took a towel to clean Jonathan cleanly, took off all his clothes and put on a clean white nightdress.  Even after experiencing a tired sex, he seemed to be asleep unsteadily, frowning.  It was like the sleeping face of Dracula's blood that had been eaten by accident three months ago, driven by his survival instinct, but now he is much better.</p><p> </p><p>     Three months ago</p><p> </p><p>    Jonathan sat barefoot at the dining table in the hall, and Dracula told him before going to bed last night that a major event was about to be announced today.  But after waiting for an hour, Dracula still did not appear.  The winter in the castle was very cold, but Dracula allowed him to put on a flimsy nightdress and a calf fur cloak.  His body recovered quickly under Dracula’s inexplicable recuperation, but his body became more and more fatigued. When Dracula went out to search for the locked wooden doors, he would often stop after going up dozens of steps.  Rest for a while.</p><p>    "Jonathan." Dracula's voice came down the spiraling stairs, under the quiet and terrifying yellow candle, Jonathan tried to distinguish the louder footsteps.  But he distinguished the sobbing cry and the dull sound of heavy objects dragging to the ground.</p><p>   Under the candlelight, he saw Dracula holding a slender wrist in one hand, dragging an undead (more like a monster) in a suit and vest.  "I know that you have been searching for the secrets of this ancient castle, so I think you will find out sooner or later. It is better to be more open. After all, you have to get used to it." The face rotted and the eyes almost fell from the eye sockets.  , The monster with flies flying in his lips made him almost vomit out on the dining table.</p><p>     "He was the last lawyer? I think about it? What is his name? Huck? Holmes? I'm sorry that the monsters who didn't die after being sucked by me can't be freed, but I think of a better way to prevent them from living in ancient times.  Wandering in the fort scares you."</p><p>     The earl dragged the monster to the fireplace, where two small wooden boxes, a few nails, and a hammer were placed.  The monster was reaching out to Jonathan and yelling: "Ucide-mă." Jonathan could not understand his language, but his desperate appearance made him fearful. The gentle noble standing in front of him was fundamentally  It cannot be described by humans.  "Do you know why you are so special? Because you are the bride I met unexpectedly, and we already have the heir that I dream of."</p><p>    Dracula raised a question, but did not ask Jonathan to answer.  He stuffed the screaming monster abruptly into the small wooden box, lifted the hammer, and fixed the first nail.  "I put the letter paper on the table. You write a letter stating that you are seriously ill and will die soon. Time, let's write December 29." The count looked careless, but his actions did not stop.</p><p>    Jonathan thought of him biting the earl’s finger in the cell, and the earl’s strange attitude towards him, not to mention his bulging abdomen.  Maybe a fetus is being conceived in it, no, it's a monster.  His desire to survive created this monster, which is why he survived.  He is the bride who Dracula seeks to breed!  He pulled the letter paper and began to write, but his hands were trembling, and it took a lot of effort to write a straight line.</p><p>    He is a sinner seeking to survive!  He finally finished writing and stopped.  "Address, where to fill in the address." He didn't remember anything except the old castle, just like an old man who was dying and couldn't remember his past years.</p><p>    Dracula raised the hammer high to drive the last nail into the wooden box. The loud hammer made him shake like a sieve, sobbing, tears falling on the letter paper.  The monster in the box was finally quiet.  The older earl took the letter paper angrily and helped him fill in the address.  The earl knew everything, swallowed his blood and memory, and let the earl know everything about him.</p><p>   Jonathan followed the earl and looked towards the fireplace, where there was an empty box and a few nails.  He was very sure that it was left to him.  No, he doesn't want to spend his eternal years in the small darkness!  This is a curse!  He had nothing to do with the monster in his stomach, it was a monster, and he gave the earl the monster that allowed him to survive!  As long as the monster still lives on his body and draws on his nourishment, he can survive!<br/> In the end, he, sobbing, got up from his seat barefoot, sat on the earl’s knee, and kissed Dracula obediently.  Put the bracelet on Dracula's neck and squeeze his body into Dracula's cold arms.<br/> To survive, he thought.</p><p> </p><p>     The long slumber did not clear his soreness, but instead caused Jonathan to develop a high fever.  The earl was like a qualified English husband, sitting beside his little wife's bed.</p><p>   "Ucide-mă" his little wife kept muttering in her dream, and finally put her hot body on Dracula's body, and asked unconsciously: "What does this mean."</p><p>   Dracula put his little wife back on the bed and attached his mouth to his ear.  "This is Romanian. He means, kill me." The earl's voice paused slightly, and his own hand was placed on the soft neck of his little wife, with just a single tap. Soon, his men would  Will lose anger.</p><p>   Jonathan had already fallen into another dream while murmuring, instead he unconsciously touched his neck with the hand that could bring him cold.</p><p>    "Good night, my beauty." Count Dracula took his hand back and kissed Jonathan's cheek.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The towering castle is located on the outskirts of London. It is built in light gray tones along the low hills. There are large areas of birch and oak trees on the edge of the castle, like clouds clustering in the sky.  The stone plaque at the entrance of the manor has long been covered with creepers, lush and lush, hundreds of years have passed, but the surname under the doorplate has been changed several times.</p><p>    "Quick! Quick! Don't be too late!" Several sedan carriages drove quickly to the gate, raising the yellowish-brown dust.  Although it is at the door, you can still faintly hear the sound of the sonata from inside. Guests with sensitive ears have long heard that this is "The Waves of the Danube", which is the most popular waltz nowadays.  .<br/> Miss Margaret hurriedly walked through the gate of the manor with her parents, pacing quickly but showing no rush on her face.</p><p>    "Good evening, Earl Grint, Countess, and Miss Margaret." The male servant waiting at the door immediately helped them take away their hats and coats, and another male servant led them into the drawing room.</p><p>    The tall and spacious living room is bright, but it is not candles that give light and heat, but modern electric lamps.  The newly moved Countess of Cepela did not like the smell of burning candles.  As soon as Margaret walked into the hall, she saw all kinds of celebrities gathered together, and she could recognize several earls and barons with a glance. Of course, the most surprising thing was that Prince Alfred was also  Among them, after all, since Queen Victoria was old, the heir in the line handles the government affairs. Although Prince Alfred is not involved because of physical reasons, appearing in an earl's ball is still staggering.</p><p>  Margaret soon joined the ball, looking for his future husband-in-law.  Proms are not often held in rural London. The last time she attended a ball was when she visited her aunt in Paris.</p><p> </p><p>     After a few rounds of dancing, Margaret was already panting in her little dress, a damn corset, she thought.  She sneaked out of the hall, planning to blow the wind on the balcony for a while.</p><p>   The sky has darkened, and the purple-red and white fragrant flowers in the garden have long been invisible, but they are still exuding fragrance.  Beautiful flower baskets are arranged on the balcony. Small blue and white flowers are gently swinging in the breeze, and the window screens begin to float outward by the wind.</p><p>    Marguerite felt a little bored, and looked to the sides of the balcony, and was startled by the figure on the balcony on the right.  But after carefully distinguishing it, I knew that this was probably the balcony in the master's house. As for the identity, it was obviously Jonnie and Mrs. Zepela who did not attend the party due to physical reasons.  But Margaret understands this very well. After all, no one wants to take their swollen body due to pregnancy to a party with dozens of young ladies.</p><p>     She wore a low-key elegant dark green suit, with dark green ribbons dotted around her neck and waist, and streamers of the same color behind her. The rest of her body was covered with white lace embroidered with delicate flowers, especially the skirt.  Layers of erect white lace gauze skirts make her look more elevated and holy.  A beautiful long chain of necklaces hung around her neck, shining brightly under the light.</p><p>     Marguerite felt a little offensive, so she walked out quietly.</p><p>     But within a quarter of an hour, there was one more person on the balcony of the master room.  He was wearing a black suit and a gray-black vest inside, and he looked very energetic.</p><p>     Dracula hugged Jonathan tightly from behind, resting his head on his shoulders, his hands resting on his waist.  His belly is already very big, and he even has some inconvenience to walk. Whenever he wants to walk from the bedroom to the study, he can always feel the gaze behind him. It is not the male servant or his own maid. They have long been despised.  Gula instructed, monitoring his every move.  The "fetus" in Jonathan's belly is very quiet. Seven months have passed, but there is still no movement. He once wondered whether this is just a curse and not the so-called "reproduction", but he still couldn't settle down to ask Dracula.  .  He still remembered what happened in the bridal room, the kind of sorrow that seemed to be locked in a time cage of eternal darkness, letting life go by.</p><p>    "My love." The heat sprayed on Jonathan's ears, and Dracula was pleased to see his ear tips flushed.  "Would you like to go to the prom to see? I haven't figured out which boring person's life will be taken from it. Why don't you pick for me?" Dracula took Jonathan's hand and pointed to the crowd in the prom.</p><p>    "It's up to you." However, his little bride showed no mercy. She pulled her finger back with her strength, lifted her strength and leaned on his arms, staring blankly at the garden. There were several young lovers in it.  Tryst, talking softly.</p><p>    Dracula pulled Jonathan into the house and pressed him on the bed.  "Don't be angry, my lady." Dracula kissed the naked back of his bride's neck, and his bride obediently turned and raised her head to kiss back, religious and holy.  His bride was so obedient, so satisfied with Dracula's heart, he pulled Jonathan into his arms.</p><p>    Jonathan lowered his head and covered his lower abdomen with his hands nervously. This Yiran has become a habitual action. He tried to treat Dracula gently and tried to be a good mother.  </p><p>  Maybe he will be discarded after the reproduction is over and become a corpse in a box, but he can't help but pity the little life inside the body.  Will it survive?  Is it him or her?  He could not own anything. Even if he survived, he was imprisoned in this manor. He projected his disgust and pity on the next generation of'breeding'. </p><p>  He even felt that he was sick and secretly asked to come for himself.  He consulted the doctor who judged the expected date of delivery, but the doctor replied to him with the excuse of "How can a mother not love the child".</p><p> He was sick of his pity.  But he unconsciously always put his hands on his lower abdomen, hoping to get a response, in order to survive, he secretly told himself.  At the same time, chanting prayers, hoping to get forgiveness from God.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the middle of the night, a black chaise drove through the muddy trail. The muddy water splashed on the beautiful white wild lilies on the side of the road, and gradually slipped off the stamens. The black mud stuck to the flower stems, like asphalt wrapped in the struggling ground.  Prey, slowly swallowing the beauty of life.</p><p>     At the end of the road is a dilapidated chapel. The spire that symbolizes the supremacy of the Holy See is slanted. The glass window of the Virgin Mary that will shine in the light has been dusted, spiders are webs, bats live in groups, and the low gray baptistery on the side is almost collapsed.  destroyed.  An old man in a patched black missionary costume was crouching and looking down the path. Seeing the carriage coming, he hurriedly took his hand out of his pocket and bowed his head to greet him.</p><p>     "Hello, madam, everything is ready." A woman in a light gray dress and a large thick cloak walked cautiously from the carriage stool, supported by a young maid.  , Quickly walked into the church.</p><p>     In the church, a few ash waxes were lit extravagantly, illuminating the empty seats and the aisle in the middle. The woman whispered to the maid to leave, walked to the cross of the Holy Son, and opened the door of the confession pavilion.</p><p>     "Bang." The ups and downs inlaid in the carving gap on the door scattered, and the inconvenient woman stood in the confession pavilion, coughing constantly.</p><p>     "Father, I am guilty."</p><p>     "Madam, the unborn baby cannot be counted as the mother's sin, let alone you have not waited until the final judgment moment, don't be too anxious, God will bless you."</p><p>     "I feel the devil watching by my side, trying to steal my baby, just like "The Devil". I am afraid that on my way to escape, my child has already died and the soul has been taken away by the devil."  Sobbing.</p><p>     "Madam, God is blessed by you. May I ask what demon do you think is going to snatch your child's soul? Even if the evil spirit can possess the body, the holy water will be hurt and killed. Unless it is the most holy soul in the world. I  Put the holy water in the baptistery. Brother Podla has arranged your maid to take it. Please remember that holy water cannot harm those spirits who are beyond the spirit body. But, I hope, this can comfort you  In my heart, may God bless you, Amen."</p><p>    "I know this, thank you." The confession booth was slowly opened, and the door squeaked as it was about to fall apart.</p><p>     "Madam, I would like to ask why you know that evil spirits can't be harmed, why are you still asking for holy water?" asked the priest in the confession booth. He is no longer young. In the chaotic era, he betrayed holy water just to feed the church.  A dozen orphans adopted.</p><p>     "Rather than fight, attack the shortness." The leaving woman paused and quickly answered the question, then hurriedly left a cloth bag on the seat, and quickly got on the carriage and left.<br/> After a while, the priest in the confession pavilion walked out, his face under the candlelight was handsome and resolute, not at all like the old man who made an old voice just now.</p><p>     Half a month ago</p><p> </p><p>    "Madam, it's almost Christmas. You see, I'm afraid that not all the people of the city of London have sent you congratulations and gifts. Maybe the next heir to the title will receive so many letters from admirers in the future.  Yeah!" Mrs. Zepela's chief maid, Ola, complimented her while tidying up her skirts.</p><p>   Sitting in front of the vanity stool in the window, Jonathan seemed to casually open these envelopes full of compliments, and echoed indifferently: "Maybe, but maybe not either."</p><p>     After taking care of the lady's dress and makeup, the maid exited the room and closed the door.</p><p>    Sunlight sprinkled through the beautiful floor-to-ceiling windows onto the "Hamlet" resting on the vanity mirror. Mrs. Zepela, who was about to give birth, carefully pressed her abdomen with her hands, leaned forward, and took out a thin sheet from the book.  Letter paper and a small piece of obituary in the newspaper.</p><p>    "Dear Count and Lady Dracula,</p><p>    I hope you can have a healthy heir and wish you a happy Christmas.<br/>                                                         Mina Murray and Lucy Westonra"</p><p>     "According to the Scotland Yard investigation, Lucy Westonra's family disappeared for no reason after returning from the dance party. The London Police Agency has listed them as missing persons. This is the fourth vicious homicide this month!"<br/> The afternoon sun was the warmest and most comfortable, but it failed to shine on Mrs. Zepela.  The hands that she attached to her abdomen were extremely hard, her knuckles were white, but there was no life under her belly, and there was no response at all.</p><p> </p><p>     "What's the matter?" It was four o'clock in the morning, but there was chaos in Dracula's Manor. The servants and maids hurriedly got up from the bed, and were directed by the butler to walk through the stairwell and delivered clean towels.  Several young servants were sent out to find a doctor.</p><p>    "Ah!" The screams from the master bedroom on the second floor can be heard vaguely in the aisle, sometimes mixed with crying gasps.</p><p>     "Is the sir back?" The doctor who was invited entered the bedroom and saw the tragic appearance in it, and came out and shook his head gently to the housekeeper.</p><p>   Mrs. Zepela, with pale cheeks, avoided everyone's touch in horror. She was curled up in the thick quilt alone. She was full of sweat, but she trembled with cold, and most of the bed was stained with blood.</p><p>     "Bang bang bang!" The butler, who was finally waiting for the earl's return, knocked vigorously on the door of the master bedroom, but the door remained motionless.<br/> The door was locked.</p><p>    Count Dracula with a sullen expression knocked open the bedroom door with his shoulder, stepped forward over the table and chairs, and checked the state of his little bride.  The butler consciously evaded and stood at the door with the doctor.</p><p>    Jonathan, wearing a white silk pajamas, was lying on the bed with his back, his eyes a little dull.  His pajamas were almost dyed red. Dracula walked forward in a panic, but saw a little baby wrapped in a white pillowcase next to him. His eyes were still closed, his whole body was a little red, and he was loud.  Crying.</p><p>    Dracula simply cleaned up Jonathan, changed his pajamas, and took it to the vacant baby room next to him for the doctor to diagnose him and the newborn baby.</p><p>   After getting a good diagnosis, Dracula instructed the housekeeper to take the child down to find goat milk for feeding, and leaned on Jonathan to take care of him.</p><p> </p><p>     A week later</p><p>   Jonathan finally recovered a little, his face still pale but his cheeks were already bloody.</p><p>    "Dracula, can you help me get a book from the study?" He asked softly, knowing that Dracula liked his obedient and quiet appearance the most.</p><p>    The man of the manor seemed to leave the room unsuspectingly.</p><p>    "Mrs. Zepera"-Jonathan Huck sits up from the bed, puts a thin bathrobe in the pajamas bordered by white lace, passes through the small side door of the master bedroom and the baby room, and stands quietly with the baby  Before the bed.</p><p>    The baby's skin is no longer red, but white and tender, he is like any ordinary child, lying comfortably in the quilt.  Jonathan held him in his arms, and he could even feel his heartbeat and body temperature. The rapid and intense heartbeat and high temperature of the body were really human.  Unfortunately not.  He held an opened heavy ferromagnetic pot in his right hand, and when he gently lifted and shook the child, there was a rustle of water.</p><p>   "Stop!" Hearing from the door.  The "Sonnet" in the hands of the returning earl has been stained with blood. He is holding a head in his left hand. The owner of the head has obviously not been dead for long. Fresh blood dripped from his arm.  , Fell into the expensive carpet.</p><p>    Jonathan pressed the baby with one hand on his chest, while the other hand held up the ferromagnetic jar containing holy water.</p><p>     "Mina Murray is engaged to a gentleman in London. She will soon be changed to Mina Holmes." The earl threw his head at Jonathan's feet.</p><p>     Jonathan's hand trembled suddenly, and a drop of holy water slipped from the container. He looked down at the baby in his arms. The baby opened his eyes and was looking at Jonathan with his gray-green eyes similar to his own'mother'.  Jonathan hurriedly tried to block it with his hands, and the Holy Water drops on Jonathan's hand, causing a burning pain.</p><p>     Jonathan weakly put the baby back on the bed, put his lips on the side of the holy water can, and drank all the holy water.  The burning heat quickly spread from his esophagus, and he fell to the ground feebly, tears falling from his eyes, and the last thing he saw were the beautiful gray-green eyes of the baby.</p><p>     His eyes are very similar to Jonathan’s mother, the mother who carried the whole family to school after her father died. She passed away a month before Jonathan was about to become an adult at the age of 17.  Jonathan once knelt before the bed and watched his mother's gray-green eyes gradually lose their look.</p><p>     I want to accompany you to grow up, child.</p><p>     If you can, I hope you are called William.</p><p>    May you protect yourself forever and not hurt anyone.</p><p> </p><p> ------Be end/<br/> Continue to look down He end</p><p> </p><p>     Count Dracula calmly watched Jonathan lying on the ground moving and struggling convulsively.  He hugged Jonathan back on the bed, kissed Jonathan's bloodless lips softly, and whispered: "I know you far better than you thought, my little bride, my holy soul. God has forgiven you long ago.  He sent you down to ask me to forgive others."</p><p>     "Good night, my little bride."</p><p>    "Tomorrow, we will still be a perfect family."</p><p> </p><p>     The garden in the castle is very safe, yes, safe.  The gardener removed the dangerous thorny roses and roses, leaving harmless lilies and some beautiful blue flowers.</p><p>  A blue towel blanket and delicate tables and chairs are arranged on the lawn.  The Countess, wearing an elegant white lace dress, a light-colored sunhat with matching hair color, and a beautiful black velvet ribbon tied around her neck, is lying halfway on a soft chair, lying on her chest.  Pull the ribbon playfully.</p><p>   The maid who served them refreshments hurried away because of seeing the rose-colored hickey under the countess's ribbon.</p><p>    When she left, she thought to herself: "Madam is really lucky."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The whole hall is shining with gold, the sound of the violin and the piano play a wonderful wedding song. The fashionable girls in beautiful gauze skirts and the women who are still stubborn admiring the exaggerated dresses of the large skirts are celebrating. <br/>  The gentlemen are talking witty things, from time to time.  Congratulations to the newcomers.  All of them are new and full of the'luxury' that the old-fashioned nobles hate. Of course, the nobles never say that, but mocking behind them: "Maybe they even have something old (old objects) required by the wedding.  Can't find it!"</p><p>     This is the wedding of Mina Murray.</p><p>     Of course, it was also the formal wedding of the emerging textile miller and his elegant and considerate wife Mina Holmes.</p><p>    The bride wears a small tiara inlaid with precious stones, and her hair is tied together on both sides. The white dress is decorated with yellow and dark blue bows, and her face is gentle and kind.  The newly married textile mill owners are in their early thirties. Although they have not won the knighthood, they are already known in London for wealth.</p><p>     "Have you heard? Count Cepela came back to attend the wedding." There are many enthusiastic and curious people on the lively dance floor discussing these rumors. They are not low status, but most of them are emerging classes, with a lot of money but still longing for the decline.  The marriage of nobles has gained a good reputation.  Although the regime under Victoria is already shaky, people are not worried too much.</p><p>     Wearing a black suit, waistcoat and wide trousers, a gentleman with a stylish but gloomy face walked into the hall.  His wife wore a wreath of pink and white rose petals on her head, and she wore a light yellow dress with exposed shoulders, and she held a gold-painted ivory fan in her hand.</p><p>     The visitors blended into the crowd in a low-key manner, although they were eye-catching but did not cause a big commotion.</p><p>     "May God wish them." The gentleman gently lowered his head and said to the lady.  The well-dressed woman glanced up at him, and replied: "I hope it is not your God." Her gaze scanned between the halls, watching the bride walk back to the aisle and want to go back to the bedroom to adjust her somewhat skewed hair accessories.</p><p> </p><p>     Mina Murray was sitting in front of the vanity mirror, her crown a little slanted in the mirror.</p><p>     "Mina." Some familiar tones from behind made her turn around quickly.  "Mrs. Zepela." Mina Murray was disappointed.</p><p>     "I want to tell you one thing about my brother, Jonathan Huck." the countess said, her eyes fixed on Mina Murray's crown. "This is a new order.  is it?"</p><p>     "Oh, yes, it was Mr. Holmes who ordered Mr. Ritz in the City of London. He is famous in the City of London." Mina Murray's expression was a little ugly, and she replied in a flustered manner.  The duchess looked at her crown made her a little frustrated. If she hadn't known that the duchess had extremely luxurious and expensive jewelry, she would have guessed that the duchess wanted to snatch her crown.</p><p>     "My cousin from a distant place visited me when he was in Transylvania. He was in very bad health at the time. You probably received his letter. In order to prevent loss when sent, he asked me and  My husband wants to give you a relic." The countess took off a simple and delicate gold pearl brooch pinned to her chest and placed it on the table.</p><p>     "It was made in 1879, of course, I heard it." said the countess.</p><p>     "That, that, thank you very much, I really did not expect that Jonathan sent only one letter, and there will be no more news later. I have seen this brooch before, and Jonathan said that he would give it to me after marriage. Thank you very much.  , Thank you very much, I know how to put it right." Mina looked at a loss, but the countess only looked down at her, turned and left quickly.</p><p>     The feast continued. When the new Mrs. Holmes pinned the brooch to her chest and reappeared in the hall to ask her husband, she knew that the count and lady had already left.</p><p>    The little nobles began to inquire about the origin of her new brooch. They heard that it was purchased from a widow who lived alone, in order to serve as the facade of the new noble.</p><p>  When Mrs. Zepela, who was in a pale yellow dress, left with her husband, she looked back and saw that she was arrogant, extravagant, and the happiness that an unfortunate fiancé found.  Until they left the dinner, the music continued. This is a carnival for everyone.</p><p>     something old, something new (a bit new, a bit old)</p><p>     something borrow, something blue! (a little borrowed, a little blue)</p><p>    Newly made crowns, old pearl brooches given away.  Borrowed good luck, the blue bow of the bride's dress.  This is a perfect marriage.  It belongs to Mina Holmes.</p><p>     New bride, husband who has lived for centuries.  Stealing someone’s marriage partner, coercing loyalty and love.  This is a curse from God.  It was crowned by Count Dracula himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Chinese vision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>乔纳森突然从昏迷中清醒过来，他的眼瞳上似乎仍然倒映着那名穿着米白色睡裙露出胸脯的黑发女子突然顷刻露出尖牙向他扑来的场景，滋滋的耳鸣声让他想要屈下身子用手捂住耳朵来缓解，然而他的手似乎已经不听他的使唤。他的手指早在日复一日的在迷宫中的庄园打开木栓的门锁而磨破，指甲接近因没有修剪而维护而弯折，指缝中嵌满了血污。<br/>    疼痛是他唯一能够清楚感知的事物，他察觉到自己被关在一个狭小的空间内，他无法抬起自己的身子站立，他的额头顶在容器的上方，他能从眼角中细微的撇到他的头颅后面有微弱的阳光照进，他发了疯似的想要靠近阳光一点，不停的蹬踹着试图移动。<br/>    但有一件东西在困惑着他。<br/>    为什么我会在这里呢？到底发生了什么？谁才是那个女子？<br/>    容器的空间并不小，足够让人转身，一头黑黢黢的，另一头连着一个玻璃容器，光线本该顺利的照到乔纳森的脚下，但什么阻挡了它，在光束上留下一个黑色的阴影轮廓。乔纳森小心的将自己转过来，仔细盯着那个阴影。他的脑子已经成了一团浆糊，但人类趋利避害和生存的天性让他本能的对未知的黑暗的物件充满了恐惧，人类早在几千年前就为了光明而不断保存火种使之照亮黑夜，震慑猛兽。<br/>    但婴儿轻轻啼哭的声音从另一端传来，伴随着攀爬在铁箱中的哒哒声。是的，一个婴儿。乔纳森模糊不清的记忆给了他指导，昨天，德古拉伯爵要求他写下三封信，而伯爵拎着的一个布袋子中似乎有一个婴儿！<br/>    乔纳森的心被舒慰了，是的，没有什么比一个婴儿更加无害，而困境之中没有什么比同类更加让人安心。他试着手脚并用爬到前面去，不过他湿润的似乎沾着黏稠液体的手掌让他难以稳住重心，而他的躯体异常的不听使唤，他的颈侧似乎还在流血，疼痛难以惊醒他的脑子，过度的失血让他脑袋沉沉。<br/>他颤颤巍巍的向前，前面的光束随着婴儿的爬动而晃悠，照在乔纳森的脸上。咔嚓咔嚓，让乔纳森想起自己的来路，他离开英国时乘坐的火车，也是这样，咔嚓咔嚓的，不过还伴随着响亮的轰鸣声。<br/>    乔纳森将脸凑上前去，一束光正巧照在他和那个婴儿之间，他看清了那个婴儿已经紫红色的皮肤，全身的皮肉绽开，嘴唇干裂，涎液伴随着啼哭从中溢出。碰，婴儿猛的向前一扑，乔纳森只感觉眼前黑茫茫一片，身体又疲软下去，意志再一次游离。不过求生的本能并未被压下，乔纳森的躯体开始不断的蠕动着后退，鉴于他发软的四肢，他的头响亮的磕在铁箱的一侧。<br/>    他的感觉到一个冰冷如尸体的黑影正匍匐在他的胸前，他的手指软绵绵的掐住这个黑影，在其上留下指印。但随后咣当一声，他的背后的铁箱出口被打开，乔纳森无助的转头，颤抖的牙齿紧紧的嗑在德古拉的手上，无意识的吮去几点半凝固态的血液，随后像一条蛇一样的被提出摔在地上，陷入了昏迷中。</p><p> </p><p>    德古拉一脸阴沉的将挂在乔纳森胸口的他用来喂养三位新娘的婴儿扯下，摔进箱内关好 门栓。他对这个被吸血而转化的没有任何自主意识的undead（不死人）婴儿失去了研究的欲望。<br/>鲜血从乔纳森脖颈的几个血洞上流下——他可不止被一个吸血鬼咬了，随后用木刺处死了那个偷跑出来的新娘。<br/>    他本打算弃置乔纳森，即便他很珍视乔纳森与他在书室中对于书籍和英国奇闻逸事的愉快交谈，他很喜欢这个人类的鲜血和他那极易受惊的弱小又坚强的灵魂，但他日夜不息的奔跑在庄园中试图离开的行为已经惹恼了德古拉，这个律师给他造成的麻烦够多了，而乔纳森的脸庞已经苍白憔悴，身体也白的不可思议，除去一直被囚在庄园中不得外出缺乏阳光的照射的因素外，过度失血已经严重的影响他的生命，他的两颊展现出一种不健康的潮红，无疑是将死之兆，已经没有多少鲜血可供取用。<br/>    他将手揩在乔纳森鲜血淋漓的颈上，在放进口中吮吸，它们依然甜美，像少女的鲜血，甚至更甚。顺着鲜血，德古拉可以翻阅着乔纳森的记忆，乔纳森的未婚妻米娜，乔纳森准备加入的律师事务所··········但，有什么不对劲！乔纳森的鲜血透露着一股不曾有过的鲜香，那是，那是，孕育着生命的躯体本能的基因改变，那是人类无法察觉的细微的气味改变，但这隐瞒不了德古拉。<br/>    他低头看着自己已经血液凝结的手指节，将乔纳森的上身拉到自己的怀中，将自己冰冷的手指放到乔纳森的还戴着温度的温柔小腹上。铁箱里的吸血鬼婴儿还在啼哭，但德古拉的神思被Reproduce这个单词牢牢占据。<br/>    人类在恐惧时躲避死亡的本能就是驯服，斯德哥尔摩综合症正原因种群攻击屠杀为了生存的本能，乔纳森将死前迷惘的在黑暗中的视线维能看清这个婴孩，他曾经因婴儿所获得的心灵熨帖和恐惧占据了他所有的脑子，直至被德古拉拽出箱子的那一刻内他吮吸了德古拉的血液，在每夜被德古拉吸取血液的间隙，他的身体都在悄悄的改变，而这一些血液中非人的、人类的基因与本性相同作用，以一种前所未有的方式保护自己——创造一个婴儿，一个与德古拉血脉相连的婴儿。<br/>    Reproduce，这是另一个意义下的繁殖，不再需要更多的新娘，乔纳森在生存的本能下成为了新娘，他将亲生成为德古拉伯爵reproduce的一部分，他最美丽的新娘。</p><p> </p><p>    乔纳森逐渐从黑暗中攫取回自己的神智。<br/>    离开！我要离开！米娜还在等我！我要离开！这里到底是什么鬼地方！<br/>    但乔纳森的眼睛已经过度负荷，他需要大量的休息。他使尽全身力气才能使自己的手指移动一下，他知道自己正躺在一个人的怀里。<br/>    希望是活人。但这个庄园中除了自己还有什么活人呢。乔纳森可以凭借自己的触感，感知到自己手正搭在柔软但不失硬挺的面料上，这并不是便宜的料子。乔纳森猜到了那个人的身份——德古拉伯爵。<br/>    “德古拉伯爵，停下这一切，杀了我吧！”乔纳森的身子倾向一侧，依靠在德古拉的一条胳膊上，努力抬起自己的头，让自己看不清的几近半盲的眼睛直视德古拉的脸。<br/>    “不，我亲爱的乔尼，睡吧，就睡下去，没有什么会发生的，所有事情都会很完美的。”乔纳森能听到自己的耳边吐露出的低沉磁性的声音，他能感觉到自己被德古拉伯爵从地上抱起，他的腿踢到了什么，也许是尸体，但他已经没有精力去思考。<br/>    他能察觉到自己被带离了那个房间，德古拉伯爵正在拾阶而上，他的脑袋紧紧贴的德古拉的身体。没有心跳，只有寂静一片。乔纳森无力的祈求道：“求您了，让我走吧，我不会和任何人谈论此事的。”<br/>    但是在他有一次沉入黑暗之前只有德古拉平静简短的回应：“睡吧，我美丽的新娘。(my finest bride.)”</p><p>乔纳森从黑暗中清醒过来，漫长的沉睡让他的身体的不适有所缓解，但他仍然感觉非常的疲惫。凭借触感他猜想自己应该睡在一张柔软的床上盖着厚重的丝绸被子，他已经很久没有这样好好的休息过了，当然也没有躺在这样舒服的大床上。这里是天堂吗？一切终于都结束了？乔纳森想道。不过自己可见的只有一片昏暗和勉强辨认出轮廓的柜橱和书桌，天堂不应该是这样浓黑的，它应当是明亮和火热的，就像太阳。<br/>    “乔尼？”乔纳森被扶起，一个软软的天鹅绒枕头被垫在他的身后。一个黑影站在他的床前，拉开了他身旁的落地窗的厚重窗帘，是德古拉伯爵。<br/>    一身华美的衣服，披着一件猩红色的长袍，额头饱满，胡子刮的很干净，脸色依旧非常苍白但乔纳森初见他时的那头白发已经变成黑油油的，他一点也不像他们初见时的那个苍老的伯爵，厌恶阳光，总是将阳光挡在厚厚的帘子外。相反，他一改冷漠，显得有些神采奕奕，靛蓝色的眼眸流转，就正着站在阳光下，上下审视着乔纳森。“我的新娘，我想你需要补充些营养，鉴于因为我的疏忽，导致你有些失血过多。”<br/>    德古拉快速的走到一副安置在在窗户旁的梳妆柜旁（虽然上面没有置任何的胭脂膏粉，但别致的雕花镶嵌工艺让它在百年后仍然有色彩遗存），从上面拿走那顶放置着一个银餐盘和一杯牛奶的小床桌，并且把这个简易的小桌子木腿架在乔纳森腿的两边。<br/>    “基于你虚弱的身体，我只准备了一些方便你食用的食物。”德古拉打开餐盘，乔纳森瞧见其中有着一份淋着蜂蜜的水果松饼旁边放着一些葡萄和干的无花果，当然还有一杯插了中空的麦秆的牛奶。有那么一刹那，乔纳森想，也许那些恐怖的一起都已经结束，但他很快迫使自己清醒过来。<br/>    乔纳森并不打算违背德古拉，他确实很需要这些食物。他很快的就用完了这份早餐（尽管按照太阳的亮度，这已经是下午），牛奶中掺的蜂蜜让他倍感舒适。作为一个英国人，没有什么比甜食更能俘获人心了。他不确信德古拉伯爵的目的，德古拉并不是一个善类，不过在德古拉还没有表达出他的意图之前，他不打算莽撞行事。他想要离开这个庄园，在这个大雪纷飞的季节，连马车夫都不愿意将自己送到庄园门口，假如他想要逃走，他需要自己在这种糟糕的天气下起码步行2英里，他需要让自己的身体强健。<br/>    乔纳森看着德古拉将自己的床桌和餐盘带离房间。他总有有一点清醒的独处的时间。他迅速查看了自己的躯体，他脖颈上的几个伤口和双手都已经被清理干净，在转头时，那些可怕痕迹就会因血管压迫而作痛。他判断一定是伯爵把他带回房间，为他更衣处理了伤口，因为他现在正套着一件有些不合身的女士睡裙，袒露出胸脯。<br/>    “你想要在阳光下躺一会吗？”伯爵很快回到房间，带着一本精装书籍，然后坐到乔纳森床边的椅子上，刚刚好暴露在阳光之下，但他看上去泰然自若。好了，又一个谣传！现在吸血鬼不但被研究发现不怕十字架外还不怕阳光！乔纳森在自己心中暗骂<br/>    “让我给你读一段吧。”伯爵似乎并不在意乔纳森的沉默不语，取下了披风搭在椅背上，然后他安稳的坐在椅子上，借着阳光，开始朗诵书上的诗句。</p><p>看，当普照万物的太阳从东方<br/>抬起了火红的头，下界的眼睛<br/>都对他初升的景象表示敬仰，<br/>用目光来恭候他神圣的驾临；<br/>然后他既登上了苍穹的极峰，<br/>像精力饱满的壮年，雄姿英发，<br/>万民的眼睛依旧膜拜他的峥嵘，<br/>紧紧追随着他那疾驰的金驾。<br/>但当他，像耄年拖着尘倦的车轮，<br/>从绝顶颤巍巍地离开了白天，<br/>众目便一齐从他下沉的足印<br/>移开它们那原来恭顺的视线。<br/>同样，你的灿烂的日中一消逝，<br/>你就会悄悄死去，如果没后嗣。<br/>    阳光照在他的黑发上，让他不再看起来白皙的过分，增添了一抹生气。德古拉伯爵在念“后嗣”的尾音上悄悄拖沓，让整个朗诵结束于悠长的语调下。<br/>是因为吸了我的血吗？乔纳森想，他的英文语法精进了，事实上，在多日的学习下，没有任何一个英国人可以分辨出他有什么外国口音，他现在就像整日混迹在伦敦晚宴的任何一个爵士，更何况他经常在书房中查阅英国的铁路导游，他现在对英国已经是知无不尽。<br/>    “我想要清理一下。”乔纳森指了指自己的下巴，示意自己想要清理一下胡茬，他并不能欣赏德古拉这种死亡的美丽，考虑到一旦德古拉到了英国，将有数不尽的人被吸尽鲜血。</p><p> </p><p>    乔纳森仍旧躺在床上，德古拉正拿着一把刮胡刀坐在床上，抬起下巴示意他不要动。他的左手摸到乔纳森的下颚，将他的脸扶高，锋利的剃刀在乔纳森的脸庞上游走、转动，他的生命只要刀口下移几分就可以被轻易的夺去。乔纳森的心砰砰直跳，但他的的脑子却多了一个疯狂的想法。<br/>去他的离开！我还能逃走吗！就这样吧，死亡，将会是人生最完美的结局。乔纳森突然发力，将自己喉咙向刀口迎去，刀刃划破皮肤带来轻微的刺痛感，却没有乔纳森想象的如注鲜血的涌出。因为他被伯爵紧紧的按在床褥，剃刀确实割开了皮肤，但只是轻微的一点，流出了几滴鲜血。<br/>    德古拉并没有像乔纳森想象中的因为看到鲜血而发狂，他冷静的从西装内袋中拿出一张手帕擦干乔纳森喉咙边的鲜血，将剃刀放回自己的口袋。乔纳森屏住了呼吸，不知道他接下来会遭受到什么对待。<br/>    “小心，别割伤你自己。休息一会吧。”德古拉拭了拭他的红唇，重新用被子将他包围。<br/>    窗外突然有闹哄哄的声音，德古拉随即离开了房间。乔纳森支起自己的手臂看向窗外，有十几个壮汉正待在生着荒草的中庭，搬运堆在地上的宽大的棺材形状的木盒。<br/>    乔纳森的心顿时就生在那有生气的中庭里，但仔细观察，发现他们除了搬运木盒外还搬运了一些高大的橱柜。<br/>    一个大胆的想法出现在他的心头，也许，我们将要去英国。乔纳森躺回床上，心中被这种快乐的想法充溢着，他太高兴了，他记得自己要离开这里，回到英国，但他已经记不清自己要回去干什么了。是有人在等待他吗？还是他在英国有一个庞大温暖的家庭？愉快的想法很快让他安逸的进入了梦乡。</p><p> </p><p>  轮船上年轻水手约翰·哈克佝偻着身体将一大卷沾染了煤灰的缆绳从船长室拖到甲板上，他大口喘着气，眼睛却牢牢地盯在甲板上的一位新婚的少妇。<br/>    上午，海上阳光正盛，洒在翻滚着的海浪上，反射出耀眼的金光。剩余的光则轻轻地落在少妇的没有遮盖黑色面纱的眼睫毛上，短蓬蓬的及肩黑发上装饰着一个漂亮的圆拱形珐琅头冠，她穿着一身灰蓝色的裁剪合身的露肩小礼服，肩部短衣袖下缀满了蕾丝薄纱，将她白皙的手臂笼起，手上则覆盖着黑色丝绒手套。深冬初春的季节即使有和煦的阳光，海风仍然泠冽，所以她的身上披着一件短到腰际的皮毛斗篷。她的肚腹有一个明显的凸起，在她纤细的腰肢上显得十分畸形。<br/>    真是太美了！约翰在心中嘀咕道，她看起来像个纯洁的处女，可惜嫁给了一个看上去比自己年龄大了几倍的伯爵，也许是为了钱。没什么钱办不到的事，即使是美丽的小姐也会被逼着救济快要破产的家庭嫁给年金几百镑肥头大耳的圆肚皮绅士，即使这位娶了年轻妻子的伯爵看上去并不显老，甚至可以算的上英俊，仍不妨碍约翰一边目光如注地在伯爵夫人覆盖了斗篷的腰际和胸脯上流连，真是一个漂亮的婊子！她甚至都没有穿紧身胸衣。要知道好人家的婊子们可从不忘掉这一点。<br/>    但很快他的如注目光便被一位穿着体面的绅士打断，那是德古拉伯爵，这个小婊子的合法丈夫，在船上的酒吧里伯爵并不忌讳的谈起他有一个早逝的妻子，和他今年冬天（大概一月前）和他的小妻子新婚。但看看他的小妻子在斗篷下都掩盖不住的孕肚，约翰敢肯定，伯爵在结婚前就将她搞上了床，指不定她新婚夜还抱着自己怀孕的肚皮在伯爵的阴茎顶弄下哭泣呢。<br/>但少妇从不在外逗留，她每天只会在早上阳光温暖的时候在甲板上凭栏望着她将要去往的国度，只半个钟头，就会被她的丈夫接回舱室。约翰收回了自己的目光，骂骂咧咧的想道，等他干完了这一程，一定要上岸去找个好妓院。</p><p> </p><p>    “乔尼，我美丽的新娘。”才将乔纳森接回舱室，德古拉就忍不住把他压在舱门上亲吻，他的眼泪从眼眶上滴落下来，在亲吻的间隙间喘息的乞求德古拉关上门。紧接着他刚刚在甲板上被德古拉披上的斗篷便被扯下，一只冰冷的手伸进他的礼服裙的蕾丝领口，用指甲刮擦的乳粒，按住他的肩，逼迫他仰起头抬胸看向身前的人。<br/>    但真正的酷刑还没有开始，德古拉的另一只手从裙底开始沿着他的蕾丝长筒袜向上摸索，没有任何真正意义上的阻碍，他自从被从新娘的囚室带回起就再没被允许穿过衬裤。轻柔的纱摆衬裙根本阻挡不了德古拉的入侵，很快德古拉就摸索到他的腿根，在他打颤的腿间找到去路，将细长的指节伸进了穴口。里面并不艰涩，这几个月来他早就被操熟了，穴口泛着诱惑的粉色，一伸进去便挤出了湿热粘稠的体液，它们尽数落在他白色的衬裙上。<br/>    “慢，慢一点。”德古拉看着自己的小妻子仰面躺在天鹅绒枕头上，面纱已经在挣扎中掉下，眼泪悉数落下，像个刚卖了初夜的妓女。天真和妖艳在他的脸孔上同时呈现，刚才在甲板上维持的冷静沉宁和几分生人勿近的冷漠高贵被彻底打破，哭着叫停下，却丝毫没有遏制住自己嘶哑的呻吟声。真是个好婊子，德古拉想，幸好他现在正乖顺的躺在自己的怀里而不是在英格兰的某个脏污的小酒吧里张他合不拢的大腿勾引过路的旅人。<br/>    德古拉丝毫没有慢下动作，将两根，三根手指插了进去。里面湿热异常，德古拉将手指向里面腿肌，同时弯折指节，在乔纳森体内的转动，大量的液体从内壁里挤压，让他的小妻子抖地更加厉害。不在麻烦的做拓展，直接解开自己的腰带，将自己小妻子的液体在自己的阴茎上润滑几下便插入他的体内。<br/>德古拉按住乔纳森肩膀向下，将他彻底钉在自己的阴茎上。扩张和真枪实干还是有庞大的差距，乔纳森原本才堪堪吞入了德古拉的龟头，几下大操大干被硬生生的吞下整根阴茎，他整个人被欲望和被快速拓开内壁的痛苦支配，黑色蓬发紧紧的粘在脸侧，汗液将礼服粘在身上，展现出他窈窕的曲线和畸形的肚腹。他屈起身体，一手搂住自己的肚腹，另一只手在空气中虚抓，像在巨浪中摇摆的船渴望抓住一个锚。<br/>    德古拉将自己的小妻子拉起来倚靠在自己的胸前，让他不至于继续在这场漫长的性爱中脱力，但这让他的阴茎进的更加深入，他的小妻子在接连不断地顶弄下无力的抓住丈夫的肩膀，眼泪从他苍白却泛着诱惑欲望的潮红脸颊上坠下，为了压抑住尖叫而被咬出血的唇显得更加鲜红。德古拉吻住小妻子的红唇，在他的口腔中吮吸，寻觅那轻微的鲜血味道。乔纳森乖顺的躺在他的怀里，在他抽出性器的时候脸颊泛红，被大力顶入的时候哭泣着尖叫：“停下，求求你了，慢，慢一点，不要脸。”但他的穴口却紧紧的包裹住德古拉的阴茎，潮液溢出在德古拉抽出的时候挽留着，然后被迅速的抽插打成白沫。修长白皙的大腿被迫打开，在操干的时候环住伯爵的腰。乔纳森哭的眼角都有些发红，直至在高潮的支配下几乎流不出泪来，只能像招揽生意的雏妓被操的舒服之后装模作样的做出一副欲拒还休的模样。<br/>    乔纳森似乎被提醒才突然意识到自己畸形的孕体，不到三个月却鼓大的不行，胎儿像吹气球般的迅速生长，汲取他身体的营养，他几乎难以独自站立半个钟头，更罔论离开。但为什么要离开了呢？他思前想后也找不出一个理由来，他就是那样，像德古拉说得，该做一个合格的丈夫的婊子，张开腿欢迎丈夫，乞求丈夫不会在自己的孕期抛下自己寻找另一个身型苗条的新娘。他现在像一个合格的母亲，努力用手托起自己的肚腹，小声向德古拉祈求道：“轻一点，求您了，先生，小心孩子，不要再弄的更深了，太深了。”他的腿被操的发红，坐在德古拉身上，借着摆在床对面的梳妆镜看清在镜子中浑身发软几近光裸的自己和衣着整齐看上去可以参加宴会的德古拉，更加羞愧地低下了头。穴口在操动在涌出液体，他不知道已经靠后面高潮了几次，粗大的阴茎堵住这个淫荡的出水口，几乎抽出整根又顶入，乔纳森不知道为什么会这样。<br/>    他还不清晰的记得自己好像是个律师，来找德古拉并不是为了做这个的。但两个月的调教和疯狂的性爱让他顺从的对待德古拉伯爵的每个指令。他呜咽着，想着自己的过去，脑子乱糟糟的。德古拉将他按着让他跪趴在床上，从背后更加大力的操他，他在操的深时脱口抑制不住的尖叫，向前想要逃跑，滚烫坚硬的阴茎从他的体内滑出了一截，他几乎是虚弱的将头埋在一堆枕头内。但很快被德古拉按住挺翘的臀部，拉回现实，阴茎又更深的操了进去，他咬住唇不让过多的尖叫出口，他的丈夫喜欢这些，但太多就让人厌烦。最终，他被按在一堆枕头中操的射了出来，到了有一次高潮。他的丈夫也终于将精液射到了自己的体内。<br/>    德古拉将他的小新娘翻了过来，以免他爽的将自己窒息在一堆枕头里。伯爵重新整理自己的衣服，扣好皮带。看着床上穿着白色衬裙汗液将蕾丝都粘在身上透出色情的肉色，无力任由蜜穴流出的白色精液打湿自己的白色修女袜的乔纳森，他还没有从激烈的性事中缓过神，大力的喘息，胸脯上下起伏，双手向圣母一样圣洁的搂在肚腹上，就像怀着圣子的玛丽亚。<br/>    德古拉在小新娘的脸上压下一个亲吻，走出舱门准备去向船员们要一些热水来将他清理干净，以免染上感冒。</p><p> </p><p>    伯爵拿毛巾将乔纳森干净的清理了一遍，将他身上的衣服都脱下，换上一件干净的白色睡裙。即使在经历了一场疲乏的性爱后，他看起来也睡得并不安稳，眉头紧皱。像三个月前刚刚误食德古拉的鲜血在求生本能驱使下怀孕的睡颜，不过现在他乖多了。</p><p> </p><p>    三月前<br/>    乔纳森赤脚坐在大厅的饭桌前，德古拉昨夜睡前告诉他今天将要宣布一件大事。但在苦等了一个钟头后，德古拉仍然没有出现。古堡的冬天很寒冷，他却只被德古拉允许在轻薄睡裙的外面套一件及小腿的皮毛斗篷。他的身体在德古拉处于莫名原因的调养下恢复迅速，只是身体却越发疲乏，他在德古拉外出的时候继续搜寻那些锁上的木门时，往往走上几十级阶梯就要停下好一会儿休息。<br/>    “乔纳森。”德古拉的声音从盘旋的楼梯上传下，安静恐怖的昏黄蜡烛下，乔纳森努力分辨那愈发响亮的脚步声。但却分辨出呜咽的喊叫和重物拖拽在地的沉闷声。<br/>    烛光下，他看见德古拉正一手抓着一只纤细的手腕，将一个穿着西服马甲的不死人（更像是一个怪物）拖拽下来。“我知道你一直在探寻这座古堡的秘密，所以我想，你迟早是要发现的，不如更加光明正大一些，毕竟，你总要习惯的。”面部腐烂，眼睛从眼眶上几乎要掉下，嘴唇中飞出蝇虫的怪物，让他几乎要趴在餐桌上呕出来。<br/>    “他是上一个律师？我想想？他叫什么？哈克？福尔摩斯？很抱歉那些被我吸血后没有死去的怪物不能得到解脱，不过我想到一个更好的办法，让他们不会在古堡中游荡吓到你。”<br/>    伯爵将怪物拖到壁炉边，在那里正放置着两个狭小的木箱子，几枚钉子，和一个榔捶。怪物正向着乔纳森伸出手，大喊道：“Ucide-mă.” 乔纳森听不懂他的语言，但他竭斯底里的样子让他心生畏惧，在他面前站的的这个文质彬彬的贵族，根本不能用人类来形容。“你知道为什么你如此特别吗？因为你是我不期而遇的新娘，而我们已经拥有了一个我梦寐以求的后嗣。”<br/>    德古拉抛出了一个问题，却没有要求乔纳森回答。他将那个正尖叫的怪物硬生生的塞到那个狭小的木盒中，举起榔捶，订上了第一颗钉子。“我在桌子上放了信纸，你写一封信，写你重病在身，命不久矣。时间，就写12月29号吧。”伯爵看起来漫不经心的，手下的动作却毫不停歇。<br/>    乔纳森联想到他在囚室咬破了伯爵的手指，和伯爵对他奇异的态度，更不用说自己鼓胀起来的畸形腹部。也许一个胎儿正在其中孕育，不，是一个怪物。他求生的渴望造就了这个怪物，是他存活的缘由。他是德古拉寻求繁殖的新娘！他扯过信纸开始书写，但手却抖得不行，费好大劲才能写下笔直的一行字。<br/>    他是一个寻求存活的罪人！他最终完成书写，停下了笔。“地址，地址填哪里。”他根本不记得任何除了古堡以外的事，就像一个垂暮之年的老人记不起自己往昔的岁月。<br/>    德古拉高高的举起榔捶将最后一颗钉子钉入木箱，响亮的锤声让他抖地像个筛子，啜泣着，眼泪落在信纸上。箱里的怪物终于安静。年长的伯爵有些恼怒的拿过信纸帮他填好了地址。伯爵什么都知道，吞噬了他的鲜血与记忆，让伯爵知晓他的一切。<br/>    乔纳森顺着伯爵身子看向壁炉，那里还剩着一个空箱子和几枚钉子。他很确信那是留给他的。不，他不要在狭小的黑暗中度过永生的年岁！这是一个诅咒！他拿肚子中的怪物毫无办法，那是怪物，给了伯爵让他生存的怪物！只要怪物还安稳的活在他的身上，汲取着他的营养，他就能生存下去！<br/>最终，他，啜泣着，赤脚从座位上站起，坐在伯爵的膝盖上，顺从亲吻德古拉。将手环上德古拉的脖颈，将身体挤进德古拉冰冷的怀中。<br/>为了生存，他想。</p><p> </p><p>    漫长的沉睡并没有清除他身上的酸痛，反而让乔纳森发起了高热。伯爵像个合格的英国丈夫，坐在自己小妻子的床边。<br/>    “Ucide-mă”他的小妻子不停的在梦中喃喃，最终将高热的身体贴在德古拉的身上，不清醒的问道：“这是什么意思。”<br/>    德古拉将自己的小妻子安置回床上，将嘴附到他的耳边。“这是罗马尼亚语。他的意思是，杀了我。”伯爵的语音轻轻停顿，他自己的手放到小妻子柔软的脖颈上，只需要轻轻一下，很快，他手下的人就将失去生气。<br/>    乔纳森早就在喃喃中陷入了另一个梦境，反而无意识得将脖颈迎上那只可以给他带来冰凉的手。<br/>    “晚安，我的美人。”德古拉伯爵将手收回，吻在乔纳森的脸颊上。</p><p> </p><p>高耸的古堡坐落在伦敦郊外，沿着低矮的小山丘构筑浅灰的色调，古堡边上有着大片的桦树和橡树，就像云朵簇在天空。庄园门口的石牌上早已覆满爬山虎，郁郁葱葱，几百年过去，也不过是在门牌下的姓氏改换几次。<br/>    “快！快一点！可别迟了！“几辆轿式马车快速的驶到大门口，扬起黄褐色的尘沙。尽管是在门口，但仍可以隐隐约约的听到从里面传来的奏鸣曲的乐声，耳朵灵敏的客人们早就听出了这是《多瑙河之波》，这是时下最热门的圆舞曲了。<br/>玛格丽特小姐急匆匆地和父母亲迈入庄园大门，步调快速脸上却不显一丝匆忙。<br/>    “晚上好，格林特伯爵，伯爵夫人，还有玛格丽特小姐。”候在门口的男仆立马帮他们取走礼帽和外套，另一位男仆则将他们引入会客厅。<br/>    高大宽敞的会客厅里亮堂堂的，但给予光热的却不是蜡烛，而是时新的电灯。新搬入的采佩拉伯爵夫人并不喜欢燃烧的蜡烛的气息。玛格丽特一走进大厅，便看到各类名流都聚在一块，光是一眼瞟过去便可以认出几个伯爵和男爵，当然，最令人吃惊的是阿尔弗雷德王子竟然也位列其中，毕竟自从维多利亚女王年老后便由顺位继承人处理政务，虽然阿尔弗雷德王子因为身体原因并不牵涉其中，但出现在一个伯爵的舞会仍然让人咋舌。<br/>玛格丽特很快便加入舞会，寻觅起他未来的夫婿。伦敦乡下并不常举行舞会，她上一次参加舞会还是去巴黎探访姑妈的时候。</p><p> </p><p>    几轮舞毕，玛格丽特穿着自己的小礼服已然有些气喘，该死的束胸衣，她想。她偷偷的走出大厅，打算去阳台里吹一会风。<br/>天色已经黑下来，花园里紫红色的、白色的芬芳花朵早已看不见模样，但仍然不断散发着芳香。阳台上布置着美丽的花篮，蓝白色的小花在微风中轻轻摆动，窗纱开始借着风向外飘。<br/>    玛格丽特感到有些乏味，便向阳台的两侧望去，便被右侧阳台上的人影吓得一惊。但仔细分辨，便知晓这大概是主人家房中的阳台，至于身份，很明显是那位因身体原因而不参加聚会的乔妮，采佩拉太太了。但玛格丽特却很理解这一点，毕竟谁也不愿带着自己因怀孕而肿胀的身体参加有几十位妙龄小姐的聚会。<br/>    她穿着一身低调优雅的墨绿色套装，颈边和腰际都点缀着墨绿色缎带，身后装饰着同色的飘带，身上其余的地方则是覆盖着刺绣着精美花朵的白色蕾丝，尤其是裙摆，层层叠叠的立挺的白色蕾丝纱裙让她看起来更加高挑圣洁。她的颈上挂着漂亮的长串项链，在灯光的照耀下流光溢彩。<br/>    玛格丽特自觉有些冒犯，便悄悄地退了出去。<br/>    不过一刻钟，主人房的阳台上便多了一人。他穿着黑色的西装，里面穿着一件灰黑色的马甲，整个人显得十分精神。<br/>    德古拉从身后将乔纳森紧紧搂住，将脑袋搁在他的肩上，双手落在他的腰际。他的肚腹已经很大了，甚至都有些行走不便，每当他想要从卧房走到书房时，总能感受到背后的目光，不是男仆便是自己的贴身女仆，他们早就被德古拉所指示，监视着他的一举一动。乔纳森肚子里的‘胎儿’却十分安静，七个月过去，却仍然没有动静，他曾经想过是否这只是一个诅咒而非所谓的‘繁殖’，但他却始终定不下心去问德古拉。他仍然记得在新娘房中的遭遇，那种仿佛被关在永恒黑暗的时间牢笼中，任由生命流逝的悲哀。<br/>    “我的爱。”热气喷洒在乔纳森的耳际，而德古拉高兴地看到他的耳尖泛红。“要去舞会看看吗？我还没有想好要从中攫取哪个无趣的人的生命，不如你帮我挑挑？”德古拉拉着乔纳森的手，指向舞会中的人群。<br/>    “随你的想法。”然而他的小新娘却丝毫不领情，借着力道将手指抽回，卸去力道倚靠在他怀中，目光愣怔地望着花园，里面正有几对年轻的情人在幽会，轻轻谈论着。<br/>    德古拉将乔纳森拉进屋，将他压在床上。“别生气，我的夫人。”德古拉吻住他新娘的裸露的后颈，而他的新娘顺从的转过身抬头回吻，虔诚又圣洁。他的新娘如此的乖顺，让德古拉内心满意极了，他将乔纳森拉进怀里。<br/>    乔纳森低着头，紧张的用手覆盖着自己的小腹，这屹然已经成了一个习惯性的动作，他尝试温和的对待德古拉，努力做好一个好的母亲。也许在繁殖结束后他便会被丢弃，成为一个被装在箱子里的尸体，但他无法不去怜悯身体内部的那个小生命。它会活下来吗？是他还是她呢？他什么都无法拥有，即便生存也是被囚禁在这个庄园内，他将自己厌恶又怜惜的感情投射到‘繁殖’的下一代中，他甚至觉得自己病了，还偷偷的询问了前来为自己看诊判断预产期的医生，但医生却用‘哪有母亲不爱孩子‘的借口回复了他。<br/>    他为自己的怜爱感到恶心。却又不自觉地总将手覆在小腹上，期待能获得一个回应，为了生存，他偷偷告诉自己。同时念诵着祷词，希望能获得上帝的宽恕。</p><p> </p><p>    深夜，一辆黑色的轻便马车驶过泥泞的小道，泥水四溅到路边漂亮的白色野百合上，逐渐从花蕊上滑落，黑色的泥土黏在了花茎上，像沥青裹住死死挣扎地猎物，缓慢的吞没生命的美丽。<br/>    道路尽头是一个破旧的小教堂，象征着教廷至高无上地位的尖顶歪斜，会在光照下发出流光的玻璃彩圣母窗已经蒙尘，蜘蛛结网，蝙蝠群居，边上低矮灰色的洗礼堂几近坍圮。一个穿着打着补丁的黑色传教士服装的暮年老人正佝偻着身子向小道上张望，看见马车的到来，便急匆匆地将自己的手从口袋中掏出，低下头迎接。<br/>    “夫人，您好，一切都准备好了。”一位穿着灰色的轻便裙装，带着宽大厚实斗篷的女子小心翼翼地从马车的踩凳上走来，由着一名年轻女仆将她扶着，快步走进教堂。<br/>    教堂里奢侈的点着几根白蜡，照亮了空荡荡的座位和中间的过道，女子低声嘱咐女仆离开，自己走到圣子十字架旁，打开告解亭的大门。<br/>    “砰。”门上雕刻空隙里镶嵌的浮沉飘散，体型不便的女子努力站在告解亭内，不断地咳嗽。<br/>    “神父，我有罪。”<br/>    “夫人，未出世的婴孩并不能算母亲的罪过，更何况您还没等到最终的审判时刻，不要太过焦虑，神会保佑你的。”<br/>    “我感觉到恶魔在我的身边窥伺，企图窃走我的婴孩，就像《魔王》，我恐怕在我逃离的途中，我孩子早已死去，被恶魔夺走了灵魂。”告解亭中传出了抽泣声。<br/>    “夫人，神被保佑您的，请问您认为是什么恶魔要抢夺您孩子的灵魂？即使邪祟能够附身人体，圣水也会将被伤害着一并杀死。除非是世上最为圣洁的灵魂。我将圣水放在洗礼堂中，已经让蒲德拉兄弟安排您的女仆去取了。请您谨记，圣水并不能伤害那些超脱于灵体之外的神魂。但，我希望，这可以宽慰您的内心，愿神保佑你们，阿门。”<br/>    “我悉知这些，感谢您。”告解亭被缓缓打开，门发出快要散架的吱呀声。<br/>    “夫人，我想请问竟然您知道邪魔不可能被伤害，为什么还要讨取圣水呢？”告解亭中的神父发问，他已经不再年轻，在混乱的年代，出卖圣水，也只是为了养活教堂收养的十几个孤儿。<br/>    “与其斗，攻其短。”将要离去的女子脚步一顿，快速的回答了这儿问题，随后匆匆的在座位上留下了一个布袋，便快速的坐上马车离开。<br/>半响，告解亭中的神父走出，烛光下的他脸型俊美刚毅，丝毫不像是刚才发出苍老声音的老人。</p><p>    半月前<br/>    “夫人，快要到圣诞节了，您看，怕不是整个伦敦城的有身份的人都向您送来祝贺和礼物了呢。也许下一任爵位继承人将来也会收到如此多的爱慕者的信呢！”采佩拉夫人的首席女仆欧啦边为夫人整理着裙摆，边恭维道。<br/>    坐在窗口的梳妆凳前的乔纳森看似漫不经心地拆开这些充满了恭维套话的信封，不在意的附和道：“也许吧，但也许也不会”<br/>    女仆打理好夫人的服饰妆容后退出房间关上房门。<br/>    阳光透过漂亮的落地窗撒到搁在梳妆镜上的《哈姆雷特》上，已经快要临盆的采佩拉夫人小心的用手按住自己的腹部，倾身向前，在书中取出一张薄薄的信纸和一小片报纸上的讣告。<br/>    “亲爱的德古拉伯爵及夫人，<br/>   希望您能拥有一个健康的继承人，预祝您圣诞节愉快。<br/>                                                        米娜•穆雷和露西•维斯顿拉“<br/>    “经苏格兰场调查确证，露西•维斯顿拉一家自舞会回来后无故失踪，伦敦警察厅已经将他们列入失踪人口，此为本月的第四起恶性杀人案件！”<br/>午后的阳光是最为温暖舒适的，但却没能照耀到采佩拉夫人。她附在自己腹部的手格外用力，指节发白，肚腹下却毫无生气，没有丝毫的回应。</p><p> </p><p>    “怎么了？”才是凌晨四点，德古拉庄园内却一片混乱，男仆和女仆们急匆匆的从床铺上起来，被管家指挥着在楼梯间穿行，送上干净的毛巾。几个年轻的手忙脚乱的仆人则被打发了出去，寻找医生。<br/>    “啊！”过道间隐约的可以听到二楼主卧传来的惨叫声，有时还间杂着带着哭泣的喘息声。<br/>    “先生回来了吗？”请来的医生进入卧房看到其中的惨烈模样，出来轻轻地向管家摇了摇头。<br/>脸颊苍白的采佩拉夫人，惊恐的避开所有人的触碰，只一个人蜷缩在厚实的被子内，身上都是虚汗，人却冷的发颤，大半张床都染上了血渍。<br/>    “砰砰砰！”总算候到伯爵回来的管家大力的敲打着主卧的房间门，但门依然纹丝不动。<br/>门被反锁了。<br/>    一脸愠色的德古拉伯爵用肩膀撞开卧室门，越过桌椅，向前大步走去，查看他小新娘的状态。而管家则自觉避讳的和医生一起站在了门口。<br/>    穿着白色丝绸睡衣的乔纳森正脱力仰面的躺在床上，眼神有些呆滞。他的睡衣已经快被尽数染红，德古拉慌张的走上前去，却看见他的旁边正放置着一个用白色枕套包着的小婴孩，眼睛仍然合拢着，全身有些发红，正大声地哭喊着。<br/>    德古拉简单的帮乔纳森清理，换了一身睡衣，带到旁边空置的婴儿房中让医生好好诊断他和新出生的婴儿。<br/>    得到好的诊断结果后，德古拉便指使管家将孩子带下去找羊奶喂养，自己倚在乔纳森的身边照顾。</p><p> </p><p>    一周天后<br/>    乔纳森终于恢复一些，脸色依旧苍白但两颊已经有了血色。<br/>    “德古拉，你能帮我去书房里拿一本书吗？”他轻轻发问道，他知道德古拉最喜欢他乖顺安静的样子。<br/>    庄园的男主人似乎毫无戒备心的离开了房间。<br/>    “采佩拉夫人”——乔纳森•哈克从床上坐起，在以及白色蕾丝边的睡衣外套了一件轻薄的浴袍，穿过主卧和婴儿室的小侧门，静静的站在婴儿床前。<br/>    婴儿的皮肤不再泛红，而是白嫩的，他就像任何一个普通的孩子，那样安逸的躺在小被子里。乔纳森一手将他抱在怀里，甚至可以感受到他的心跳和体温，那样快速激烈的心跳和高热的体温，真像个人类。可惜不是。他的右手拿着一个打开了的沉甸甸的铁磁罐子，在他轻轻的举抱着孩子晃动时传来水流的哗啦声。<br/>    “停下！”门口处传来呵斥声。去而复返的伯爵手中拿着的《十四行诗》已经染上了血迹，他的左手正抓着一颗头颅，头颅的主人显然还没有死亡多久，新鲜的血液从他的手臂上滴下，落进昂贵的地毯里。<br/>    乔纳森将婴儿一手压在胸前，另一只手高高的拿起装着圣水的铁磁罐子。<br/>    “米娜•穆雷已经和伦敦城里的一位绅士订婚了。她马上就要改为米娜•福尔摩斯了。”伯爵将头颅抛到乔纳森的脚边。<br/>    乔纳森的手突然颤动，一滴圣水从容器上滑落，他低头看向怀中的婴儿，婴儿睁开了双眼，正用他那和自己‘母亲’相似的灰绿色眼睛打量着乔纳森。乔纳森慌忙的用手去阻挡，圣水滴在乔纳森的手上，带来一阵烧灼的疼痛。<br/>    乔纳森无力的将婴儿放回床上，将自己的唇凑到圣水罐头边上，饮尽所有的圣水。烧灼的热度很快从他的食道蔓延开，他无力的倒在地上，泪水从眼际滑落，他最后看见的是婴儿灰绿色的漂亮眼睛。<br/>    他的眼睛很像乔纳森的母亲，那个在父亲去世后一己之力扛起整个家庭送他去学校就读的母亲，她在乔纳森17岁快要成年的一个月前去世了。乔纳森曾跪在床前，看着自己母亲灰绿色的眼睛逐渐失去神采。<br/>    我想陪伴你成长，孩子。<br/>    如果可以，我希望你叫，威廉。<br/>    愿你能永远保护自己，不伤害任何人。</p><p> </p><p>------Be end/<br/>继续往下看 He end</p><p> </p><p>    德古拉伯爵淡然地看着乔纳森躺在地上痉挛地挪动、挣扎。他将乔纳森重新抱回床上，轻轻地吻上乔纳森失去了血色的唇，低语道：“我远比你以为的了解你，我的小新娘，我圣洁的灵魂。上帝早就赦免了你。他将你送下，以求我宽恕他人。“<br/>    “晚安，我的小新娘。“<br/>    “明天，我们仍然是一个完美的家庭。“</p><p> </p><p>    古堡里的花园布置的很安全，是的，安全。园丁移开了危险带刺的蔷薇和玫瑰，留下无害的百合和一些漂亮的蓝色小花。<br/>    草坪上布置着一块蓝色的毛巾毯和精巧的桌椅。穿着一身优雅的白色蕾丝长裙，带着一顶配发色的浅色遮阳帽，脖颈间系着一块漂亮的黑色丝绒缎带的伯爵夫人正半躺在柔软的椅子上任由趴在胸口的 孩子玩闹的扯缎带。<br/>    为他们送上茶点的女仆因看到了伯爵夫人缎带下玫瑰色的吻痕而不好意思的急匆匆离去。<br/>    当她离去时，心中想道：“夫人可真是幸运啊。“</p><p> </p><p>整个殿堂金光闪闪，提琴声和钢琴声共奏一曲美妙的婚庆曲，穿着漂亮纱裙的时髦女孩和依旧固执的欣赏宽大裙撑夸张礼服的妇人们欢庆一堂，绅士们说着俏皮话，不时向新人们举杯祝贺。所有的一些都是簇新的，充满了让古板的旧贵族厌弃的‘奢华’，当然，贵族们从不这么说，只是在背后嘲讽道：“也许他们连婚礼要求的something old（旧物件）都找不出来呢！”<br/>    这是米娜•穆雷的婚礼。<br/>    当然也是新兴的纺织厂主和他优雅体贴妻子米娜•福尔摩斯的正式婚礼。<br/>    新娘带着镶嵌着不大宝石的小头冠，两旁碎发笼在一起，白色礼服裙上点缀着黄色和深蓝色蝴蝶结，面容温柔和善。而新婚的纺织厂主则三十出头，虽然没有获得爵位但在伦敦已经因财富而小有名气。<br/>    “你听说了吗？采佩拉伯爵回来参加婚礼。“热闹的舞池里不乏热心好奇的人们探讨这些流言，他们并非地位低下，但大多是新兴阶级，有着大把钱财但仍渴望和那些没落贵族联姻已获得一个好名声。虽然维多利亚治下的政权已然摇摇欲坠，但人们并不忧心太多。<br/>    一身黑色西装马甲和宽长的西裤，一位穿着显得时尚却面容阴翳的绅士走进大厅。他的夫人头戴着粉色和白色蔷薇花瓣做的花环，身着一条露出两肩的淡黄色礼服裙，手中握着一把描金彩绘象牙扇。<br/>    来客低调的融入人群，尽管惹眼但却没有引起大骚动。<br/>    “愿上帝祝愿他们。”绅士轻轻低头对夫人说道。衣着精致的女子却抬头撇了他一眼，回道：“希望不是你的上帝。”她的视线在大厅之间扫视，看着新娘走回过道想要回寝室调整自己有些歪斜的发饰。</p><p> </p><p>    米娜•穆雷坐在梳妆镜前，镜中的自己的头冠有些歪斜。<br/>    “米娜。”身后传来的有些熟悉的音调让她迅速转过身去。“采佩拉夫人。”米娜•穆雷有些失望。<br/>    “我想和您说一件事，关于我的哥哥，乔纳森•哈克。”伯爵夫人开口，她的眼睛直直地盯着米娜•穆雷的头冠，“这是新订做的，是吗？”<br/>    “哦，是的，是福尔摩斯先生向伦敦城的瑞兹先生订的，他在伦敦城小有名气。”米娜•穆雷的脸色有些难看，她有些慌乱的答道。公爵夫人看她头冠的眼神让她有些发憷，如果不是知道公爵夫人拥有的首饰极尽奢华昂贵，她都想揣测公爵夫人想要一把抢走自己的头冠。<br/>    “我的远方表兄在特兰西瓦尼亚时拜访过我，他当时的健康状况已经很不好了，您大概也收到过他的信。为了防止寄送时遗失，他嘱托我和我的丈夫要将一件遗物送给您。”伯爵夫人将别在自己胸前的一个古朴精致的金制珍珠胸针摘下，放在桌面上。<br/>    “它制于1879年，当然，是我听说的。”伯爵夫人说道。<br/>    “那，那，非常感激您，我真的没有想到，乔纳森只送了一封信，后面就再也没消息了，我之前见过这个胸针，乔纳森说要在婚后送给我，非常感谢，非常感谢，我知道该怎么说好。”米娜显得有些手足无措，但伯爵夫人却只低头看了她一眼，转身迅速的离开了。</p><p>    盛宴仍在继续，当新的福尔摩斯夫人将胸针别在自己的胸前重新出现在大厅向自己的丈夫打听时，才知道伯爵和夫人早已经离开了。<br/>    而小贵族们则又开始打听她新胸针的来历，听说那是向一个独居的寡妇收购的，为了充当新贵族的门面。<br/>淡黄色礼服裙的采佩拉夫人携着自己丈夫离去时，回头看的一眼，看到的是觥筹交错，是奢靡，是一个不幸的未婚妻找寻到的幸福。直至他们离开晚宴，音乐仍在继续，这是属于所有人的狂欢。<br/>    something old ，something new（一点新，一点旧）<br/>    something borrow，something blue ! （一点借来的 ，一点蓝）<br/>    新制的头冠，被赠送的旧珍珠胸针。借来的好运，新娘礼服的蓝色蝴蝶结。这是一场完美的婚姻。它属于米娜•福尔摩斯。<br/>    新的新娘，活了几个世纪的丈夫。偷走他人的婚姻伴侣，胁迫的忠诚和爱。这是上帝恩赐的诅咒。它由德古拉伯爵亲自加冕。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>